mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Warthog
Mrs. Geraldine "Gerry" Shannon Warthog is Principal Pixiefrog's assistant, whose job is consistently described as simply "filing". She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Appearance Mrs. Warthog is a big, disgusting, brown, old warthog, with moles and age spots all over her face and snout. Aside from dark gray hair on her head, she also has black strands of hair coming out of her ears. She has stereotypical "old librarian" spectacles, held up by a curly glasses chain. She has red lipstick and a thick, black unibrow. She wears a yellow shirt, a plaid green kilt, a light yellow scarf, and black high heels. Personality Mrs. Warthog is a bland, unemotional, bore, who always sports the exact same grouchy and stern frown. She always has an air of complete exasperation around her. She's completely apathetic toward job and everything around her and she rarely ever works. When she's at her desk, she's either playing computer solitaire or paiting her tusks as though they were fingernails. The only time she does work is when Principal Pixiefrog gets on her back about it. Relationships Principal Pixiefrog Mrs. Warthog assists Pixiefrog, when walking through the halls or confronting students in his office, and does what he tells her to do. Going more in depth with her feelings for him, she seems to have a bit of a repressed hatred for him, being overhwelmed and worked like a dog, with all of his demands and being extremely annoyed with his stupid over the top antics. n "My Feral Lyon", Warthog caught Adam trying to pull a prank on Principal Pixiefrog, but instead of punishing him, she gave him advice on how to do it right, apparently getting a thrill from his misfortune. In episodes such as "Glazed and Confused" and "Pride and Pixiefrog", she completely snapped, being pushed to her limit with her superior's work load. In scenes with only the two of them, they have a few very funny back and forth conversations. She serves as the straight man to his comic. Whether they're working together or fighting with each other, they are a hilarious comedic pair. In "Animal School Musical", she made it obvious that she had a romantic crush on him, but it's unlikely this is canon, as she's never expressed this anywhere else, she has a hatred for him, and has never done anything in scenes where Principal Pixiefrog has reminisced about his past girlfriends, and his singularity. The closest she ever did come to expressing love for him was in "The Frog Principal", she fell head over heels for him and kissed him, turning him into a human prince. However, this was only because he used a hypnotically attractive cologne, that would make anyone love him. Superintendent Wolverine Although she despises Pixiefrog for his bossiness and work load, Mrs. Warthog outright fears Superintendent Wolverine, for doing all the same things, but being a million times worse about it. In "Leaf of Absence", she hid from him, and complained about how he was actually making her work. When Pixiefrog heard about this, even he shook his head over how wrong it was to make her work, saying that he would never force her to do that. Episode Appearances *Bad News Bear *Amazon Kevin (Mentioned) *Grub Drive *Law and Odor *It's the Scary Old Custodian, Adam Lyon (Cameo) *Docu-Trauma *Up All Night (Cameo) *Kerry to Dance? (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Le Switcheroo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Basic Jake (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Poop Scoop *Leaf of Absence *Jake's Day Off *Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas *Making the Grade *Pranks for the Memories *Talking Teddy *Uniformity (Non-Speaking) *Pants in Space *The Big Field Trip Part 1 *The Big Field Trip Part 2 *The Little Mermonkey *Sidekicked *That Darn Platypus *Pride and Pixiefrog *The Morning Zoo *Substitute Sweetheart *The Citronella Solution *Mellow Fellows *Save the Drama for Your Llama *Hornbill and Ted's Bogus Journey (Mentioned) *Lie, Cheetah, Steal *An Inconvenient Goof (Cameo) *The Frog Principal *My Feral Lyon *The Ivy League *Robo Frog 3000 *The Notorious Windsor Gorilla *Glazed and Confused *Hygiene Hijinks *Lyon's Anatomy *Where in the World Are Adam's Parents? *Animal School Musical *A Very Special Boy *Knights of the Multiplication Table (Medieval Version) *A Thanksgiving Carol *A Whole Zoo World Trivia *Her voice is almost identical to that of Nurse Gazelle, only a bit more raspy. *In "That Darn Platypus", she she spends most of her time playing computer solitaire and gets very agitated when she is unable to play. *In "The Little Mermonkey", she enjoys fishing, since it's "hardly work". *In "The Ivy League" and "Glazed and Confused", she had posted "tasteful" pictures of herself in a bikini on a dating website. *In "Poop Scoop", she was very interested in Adam's 'crush' on her, hinting attraction for him. Gallery Warthog.jpg|Mrs. Warthog hiding from Superintendent Wolverine. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Faculty Category:Animals Category:Swine Category:Livestock Category:Females Category:On & Off